


The Story of Us

by VenusJune13



Category: Original Work
Genre: Developing Relationship, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Festivals, High School, Mild Kink, Mild Sexual Content, Mild Smut, Pool, Romance, School, Sex, Smut, Summer, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:47:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25689817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenusJune13/pseuds/VenusJune13
Summary: This is the story of a couple who met in their junior year after quarantine
Relationships: Original Character & Original Character, Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Female Character & Original Male Character, Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 1





	The Story of Us

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment about grammar or plot inconsistencies. I hope a ton of people read this one. They do not have any sex scenes until they are graduated.

It all started when I finally went back to high school. The quarantine had been terrible on my social life and psychique. Instead of being loud and intimidating, I became shy.

Since most of my friends had moved or stopped talking to me during the quarantine, and the others weren’t in any of my classes, I was alone most of the time anyway. 

The people that knew me as social started to ask questions out of curiosity. I told them why. The shyness was less by choice and more of I didn’t like making new friends. It was awkward every time I even spoke to somebody new, so I didn’t. 

Then somebody new started to speak to me. Eli Wheeler. He was one of the two wide receivers at our school. This position gave him a high status at our school. He was one of the three most popular guys in our school. The other two were Jacob Keller and Andrew White, but they were both jerks.

Eli was nice unlike them. He would talk to me in the sixth period. Normally, I didn’t talk back, but he would tell me about his day. I would listen which wasn’t something I did before the quarantine. I talked too much to listen to what people were saying. The quarantine was good for me. It helped me be a better friend even though I didn’t have any friends to be better to.

Eli was the only one to talk to me. He had three classes with me, but in the other two, he sat far away. When there were group projects, he chose those friends, so we didn’t talk much. That was okay though.

In my sixth period, he did all the group projects with me. Eli didn’t let me do all the work like everyone else. He contributed and only allowed me to do half of the work. Not only that, but he would also be the one who presented it or turned it in. I was never lonely in that class.

One day, he invited me to go to his pool party. It was close to the end of the year and at the beginning of the Texas summer. I had just gotten a new swimming suit since over the summer, I lost weight.

When I was bigger, I was too insecure to wear a bikini. As I started to lose weight, I started to be more confident about my body. So for the summer this year, I got myself a bikini because I had always wanted to wear one. 

At the pool party, I still had my clothes over my swimsuit, and somebody pushed me in the pool. I struggled for a second because I was surprised at the push into the pool. Then, I swam over to the steps. When I got to where I was standing before, a guy was on the ground with Eli standing above him, scowling. “What happened?”, I asked Eli.

He answered me, “This guy pushed you in because you rejected him a few weeks ago.” The guy who pushed me was David? He asked me out through a friend. “He didn’t ask me out directly and that is one of my conditions to go out with someone,” I told him Eli nodded as we walked away from David. 

I was still in my wet clothes, so I just took my shirt off. I knew that Eli was looking, but I wanted to let my clothes dry while I swam. My body wasn’t skinny, but it wasn’t as big as it was. 

Once I got my overclothes off, I stretched and saw that Eli was still staring. “What?”I asked him,” Do I have something on my face?” He told me,” No, I just dazed off, sorry.”

After my clothes were safely on my chair, I let my hair out of its ponytail. Then, I let it crescendo down to my back as I combed through it with my hands. It was still smooth from brushing it before so I didn’t have to struggle with knots.

Eli had already gotten in the pool, so I followed him in. When I got to the steps, he was next to the wall. I paddled over to him. After I got to him, he splashed me. “It is so on!”, I exclaimed

I splashed him back with a slightly bigger wave. He shook his hair to get rid of the excess water and I chuckled. “What are you, a dog?” I asked. He laughed. His laugh was big and clear as his open mouth displayed his pearly white teeth perfectly.

We swam together for around an hour and then his friends challenged him to a game they were playing at the table next to the pool. That was okay because, despite my anxiety about making new friends, I gained one while swimming with Eli. 

Her name was Alexis and she thought that Eli punching David was romantic. I told her that he probably didn’t like me. We ended up arguing about it for twenty minutes. Alexis thought that the way he was looking at me was heated. I told her that wasn’t the case. We were just friends. She did not think so. 

After the party, Alexis gave me her number, an action that not even Eli had done yet. I asked him for it after Alexis gave me hers. He nodded and sounded the number off to me. I was about to call my mom when I remembered something.

Then, I remembered my clothes are still dripping with pool water from David pushing me in. Eli said that I could use his hoodie and shorts. The shorts were old, so they were a perfect fit. The hoodie was new, so it went almost to my knees.

He smiled at me. “I should take you home.” he said,” Maybe we can talk a bit more on the way there.” I agreed. I like this hoodie, I thought as I felt the soft threads of the article of clothing. 

We headed to his dark grey truck and hopped in. He had heated seats which I loved because I was shivering before I got in the car.

As we approached my house, he talked to me about hanging out the next week. I agreed to it and told him we should probably go at 5:30. He said yes and hugged me. I pulled away and got out of the truck. I then waved goodbye.

When I got to my house, I immediately went to bed because I was tired. The warmth of the hoodie helped me sleep better than I had in a while.

Then, I drifted off.


End file.
